Misfits
by inudbzgirl
Summary: A group of interracial outcasts, just wondering when they'll catch a break,when their ship will come in. Somewhat based on the Outsiders. Possible romance in later chapters. All reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope people will read and review this. I'd love that so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the outsiders. Just the elements I've incorporated**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun was hot as I walked outside after school. I hated the shitty place with a passion. I would have much rather spent the day cooking and hooking broads.

Lighting a cigarette I walked faster as I wondered what to do that day. Perhaps I would try to find a date or hanging with the buds. I had heard the new Johnny Depp movie was out and it wouldn't take much to sneak into the theatre downtown.

I turned around as I heard a car pull up next to me. I tensed as I peeped their clothes. Silk shirts under Letterman jackets. They were obviously preppies, or preps. If the clothes weren't a give-away the red mustang was.

I puffed harder on the cig when they stopped "Watchu doing around here hood" the one in the passenger seat snarled at me

I recognized his face – Earl, Enel something. It didn't matter, I ignored him as I kept walking.

The driver pulled up some more "You hear me hood" I grimaced at their nickname for me and my friends

I glared at him "Yeah I heard you, you just ain't saying shit important" I snarled back

The car slammed on breaks then and I knew I screwed up. One on one would've been fine and possibly two on one…but there were three other guys in the car and no indication if they had burners on them or not.

I didn't have time to react as the three in the backseat were already out of the car pursuing me.

"Oh shit" I mumbled as I attempted to run before being grabbed.

I doubled over as one fist connected with my gut. And I felt my head snap back as one of them grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to them. I paled as I heard the sound of a switch open.

"Look at all that pretty blonde hair boys" the driver, his nickname was Smoker I think laughed

"Ain't it purty" Enel laughed along in a mock southern accent

"I think it would be prettier on the ground" Smoker became serious as he approached me with the blade

I struggled to get free before being punched in the gut again. Doubling over once more I coughed as I felt the cool steel touch my scalp. Gasping I struggled some more before he leaned into my ear

"Move and I'll slit your throat, dirty hood" he said in a gravelly voice

I stopped moving. It was just my shitty luck to be caught in this situation. I felt the steel touch my scalp again and I shut my eyes bracing myself for the worst.

Right before the cut a gun shot, probably from a Colt burst through the air.

"Aye!" A scream was heard as four boys came up in a car

The three who had been holding me took off as the gunshot rounded again.

"Where ya goin" the wielder yelled with a sinister smile "Scary motherfuckers"

"Sanji" one of the four came up to me "Are you all right"

"Yeah" I looked down at him "I'm alright Chopper"

The gunman laughed once more as the other two took rocks and threw them at my attackers.

"How did you guys know I needed help" I asked Chopper

He laughed along "You're always getting into trouble"

"That's an understatement" one of the rock throwers came up to me

"I'm fine ain't I Brook" I replied

"Because we saved your ass" the gunner laughed before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a Cola "Oi Luffy" he called to the other boy who had started to pursue them, even though they had long since gotten into their car and drove away "Come back here"

"Eh Franky why does Sanji get to have all the fun"

"You considered that fun" Chopper asked in horror

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed "Scaring preppies is always fun"

"They didn't rough you up much did they?" Franky asked me as he finished the rest of his Cola

"Naw" I responded "Tried to cut my hair though"

"That's totally not super" Franky shook his head "It's all about the hair blond-bro"

That was our signature mainly – hair. Everyone in our group had distinctive hair.

Mine was blond, the only one in our group with blond hair. It was styled right over my left eye and that's exactly how I liked it. I kept it short because I was told once that tall people looked stupid with long hair.

Luffy's was rough and tousled most of the time. His was the most to being normal but not quite. He hardly ever combed it as he saw no need to. He was shorter than me but taller than Chopper.

Brook was extremely tall and would probably make it to the NBA had he any coordination. His hair was in a very large Afro that had a pick sitting on top of it. He was always seen with his guitar strapped to his back.

Franky was a bit shorter than Brook although with his hair you wouldn't be able to tell. It was styled much like Ace Ventura's and was blue, go figure.

Chopper had shaggy brown hair that sometimes fell over his eyes. Most people had no idea what his hair looked like because he usually wore a hat that never complemented his short body.

"Roranoa-bro is out of jail" Franky said suddenly

I laughed "So the shitty marimo is out"

Roronoa Zoro was probably my least favorite of the gang. He had green hair that sat on the top of his head like moss on a tree.

"He wasn't there long" Chopper mentioned

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed again "Now we can go scare preppies"

"Ace would kill you if he found out you were getting into trouble" Brook told him

"So" Luffy retorted with a laugh

Ace was one of Luffy's brothers. He looked much like him although his hair was a bit longer. He was a bit taller than me and almost always wore a hat.

"Did long-nose bro go to school today" Franky asked me and Luffy

We looked at each other before turning back to Franky "I didn't see him" I replied as Luffy shook his head

He was talking about Usopp, one of the youngest of our gang. He had extremely long curly hair that was always pulled back. He would usually wear either a bandana or a hat that covered his eyes. Depending on the day. He was probably my best friend.

"You guys want to go over there" I asked them

They nodded as we crossed the railroad tracks, into our side of the town.

* * *

**Read and Review please. Plus both Zoro and Usopp will enter in the next chapter and don't worry the whole crew will be in eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N: I hope I don't offend anyone but you can't censor some of the things you see in every day life.**

**disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

I grimaced as we walked through our neighborhood with the streets littered with trash. I hated this shitty neighborhood. For several reasons. The first being that even though everyone was dirt poor, they were still separated by race somewhat.

That was one thing about our group I loved.

I and Franky were obviously white, pale as they come. Chopper was also white, although a bit more brazen and tan. Luffy was Brazilian. Brook was black with mahogany brown skin. The shitty marimo was Japanese and Usopp was what Brook would say was "high-yella" or half black.

We rounded the corner of Usopp's street and also where our hangout was located. It was a tiny lot jammed in between two buildings that had at one point been littered with trash. Needless to say we cleaned it out and made it our territory.

Passing the lot, our hearts dropped into our stomachs when we noticed a crumpled figure on the ground.

"Please don't be long-nose bro" Franky said aloud what we had been thinking.

We approached the figure and our fears were realized. There stretched in a somewhat bloody heap, was Usopp.

"USOPP" we yelled as we rushed over to him

Chopper leaned down and began checking the wounds. Some skills left over from the health and safety classes he took religiously.

Luffy and I shook him in an attempt to wake him up "C'mon Usopp" I muttered softly

Luffy's eyes became slits as we shook him to no avail. After a while Usopp stirred and turned to face us.

"What's up" he said weakly

"You alright" I asked him as softly as I could in my anger

"M'fine" he replied as we helped him to sit upright

"Liar" Luffy replied as he looked him over, his look becoming deadly

"Yeah he's fine" Chopper said after reevaluating him

"See I'm fine, even Chopper says so" Usopp muttered pleadingly

"Chopper ain't no doctor" Brook replied as he stood

"I will be one day" Chopper defended

"Your old man get to you" Franky diffused the argument

Usopp didn't reply, he drew his knees to his chest and faced away from us.

"Dammit" Franky replied grabbing another cola from his jacket

I grew angry, life was tough for him. Hell it was tough for all of us but not nearly as bad. Sure Luffy loss his parents and now had to live with his grandfather and brothers and Zoro was in and out of prison. Franky's mom became a bartender to support he and his sisters and Brook's family never seemed to be around.

However none of our "guardians" took the time to beat us. Yassop Johnson had at one point been a very good man. He would tell us so many stories and Usopp had picked up on that trait. He was the coolest dad of them all and we loved going to Usopp's house.

Then Ms. Bancina passed away and shit hit the fan. The man began drinking and would often take his pain out on Usopp. I think he blames him for her death, when it ain't even Usopp's fault.

Brook pulled Usopp to his feet and made sure he could stand on his own. Luffy's face had turned towards Usopp's house and would have went there had Franky not held him back.

"Chill out bro" Franky held him tightly

"No that asshole deserves what I'm gonna do to him" Luffy responded

Usopp remained silent as he lowered his head – his hat shielding his eyes.

"Oi Luffy, calm down" I told him "Usopp's fine so it's no need to start any fights"

Before Luffy could protest Usopp spoke up "He's right Luffy, I'm alright" he patted him on the shoulder

Luffy seemingly calmed down and the atmosphere grew intense. We had no idea what to say or do, so we stood awkwardly, hoping one of us would start a conversation.

"Zoro's out of jail" Brook spoke up, obviously remembering what the rest of us had forgotten given the situation

"Really" Usopp's eyes brightened a bit and I groaned

"Yeah the shitty marimo is out"

"Can we go see him" he looked at me, knowing my slight disdain for the guy

I shrugged my shoulders "I guess"

"Where do you think he is" Brook asked us

"Probably over at Sunny" Franky replied referring to the bar/strip joint down the street

"Let's go, I wanna see him" Luffy whined

"It's a shame a guy gets out and can't even see the gang" Franky laughed as we walked into the direction of the bar

* * *

Sunny's is a somewhat stable building. It was a replacement for Merry's that had been worn down. We had all loved that place with our hearts and souls. It was more than just a hangout, it was a second home.

Sunny's would have probably felt the same way had several "tougher" hoods had not begun occupying it. Now you couldn't even spend a Saturday there without several people crowding the hallways and suffocating from the smell of booze and weed.

Franky knocked on the door in a pattern, letting the occupants know we weren't the police. The smell of weed seemed to seep through the door long before it opened.

Standing at the door was a 6'1 Hispanic guy (don't ask me the origin) – Trafalgar Law.

He blew a smoke ring with ease before grinning smugly "Sup Luffy, Sup Chopper"

Luffy smiled widely before responding "Sup Traffy"

Chopper chimed in with slight admiration "Hey Law"

The rest of us glared at him, the fact that he didn't address us was almost infuriating.

"The rest of us are here too" Franky said what the rest of us had been thinking

He smirked again "So"

Franky began to lunge for him before being held back by Luffy "Chill Franky" he told him "Where's Zoro at?" he turned his attention back to Law

"Back in there somewhere" he replied "You two can come in" he motioned to Luffy and Chopper "But they can't"

"And why the hell not" I replied

He just smirked before blowing yet another smoke ring in my direction "Bold" he said simply before stepping aside

We brushed pass him as we stepped into the somewhat dark hallways. Girls of all height, size and color staggered out of the rooms – either drunk or high off of something.

Some giggled as they passed us and had I not known they were whores, I probably would have tried something.

"Yo Luffy"

"LUFFY"

"MUGIWARA"

The admiration Luffy received seemed to be endless. I guess that was the perks of being a supernova.

I'm sorry; I must've forgot to explain some things to you. Mainly the reasons why Zoro hung here and Luffy seemed to get applause from everywhere.

In our neighborhood there are several "hoods" that often cause trouble, much like our group. However, there were some who went above and beyond to piss off the police.

The Supernova's

There were eleven of them and they all had the reputation of being assholes – Luffy and Zoro of course, Law (the jerk from earlier) Capone Bege – known for being short but packing a punch. Jewelry Bonney – a very sexy girl who ate a lot and never gained weight, probably because of all the fights she were in with other females. Urouge- A big guy who would probably eat you if you crossed him. Scratchmen Apoo, some guy who was a rejected musician. Basil Hawkins, a guy who thought he could predict the future and would kill anyone who said otherwise. X-Drake, some guy with a severe attitude problem. Killer, his name says it all. And Eustass Kidd, the worst of them all and the guy who currently owned this joint.

That was basically it, no one crossed them and for good reason.

When we reached the back rooms, we saw Zoro poised at the couch, beer in one hand and a girl in the other.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed so loud the rest of us had to cover our ears

"What the hell Luffy" I scolded him

Zoro, finally noticing us turned his attention from the girl "Sup fools" he grinned

"Nothing much" Usopp said somewhat cheerfully "What about you"

"Ain't shit" he laughed and I snorted

"Gotta problem curly brow" he dragged out before taking another swig. I hated that name, especially when he said it.

"Nope, shitty moss head" I replied, bold enough to take him on

"I don't like fights" the girl said before getting up to saunter away

"Who's the broad" Franky asked when she was out of ear shot

"Monet" he grinned "Said she wanted to give me a welcome home present" he winked

"Oh what is it" Chopper asked in admiration

"I'll tell you when you're older" he joked before standing

He surveyed us individually and his eyes settled on Usopp, who stared back in awe at his idol "I see that dirty motherfucker is still putting his hands on you" he said sternly

Usopp stiffened "I can handle it" he mustered the courage to say

"Hmm" he replied before changing the topic "So what are yall getting into tonight"

"It's a new movie out" Usopp answered surprisingly

"Oh so we're going to the Plateau" he stated

"No one goes to Drive-in movies anymore" Brook replied

"If you don't wanna go then don't" Zoro replied

"I can't go either guys" Chopper chimed in "I have homework"

"And I'm grounded" Luffy laughed

Chopper was shocked "Then why are you here now"

"Cause I can be" he replied

"But you're grounded"

"Shishishi, so"

"So that leaves me the dart brow, Usopp and Franky" Zoro stated and I fought the urge to lunge towards him

"I'll be there later, I got shit to do" Franky replied

"Can we leave" Chopper asked "I hate the smell in here"

"Why you let him come here for shitty curly brow" he asked me

I ignored him as we moved out of the club.

"Yall ain't staying" a red head with a bottle of gin in his hand asked us from one of the rooms, Eustass Kidd.

"I'll be back later" Zoro said simply as we walked outside into the hot sun once more

* * *

**Once again I hope I haven't offended anyone. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs from the last chapter. I appreciate it so much and don't forget to do it again. :D**


End file.
